Kurisumasu Omedeto'ttebayo!
by Mary-neechan
Summary: Um presente de amigo secreto pode mudar tudo no natal. SasuNaru.


**Direitos Autorais**

O anime/mangá _Naruto_ pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Uso-o sem qualquer fim lucrativo.

**Ficha Técnica**

**Resumo** – Um presente de amigo secreto pode mudar tudo no natal;

**Pares** – Sasuke/Naruto, Shikamaru/Temari, Ino/Sakura;

**Personagens Principais** – Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke;

**Outros Personagens** – Haruno Sakura, Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, Sabaku no Gaara;

**Estado** – Completa;

**Capítulos** – Um capítulo (One-shot);

**Classificação** – T (Mature, Conteúdo impróprio para menores de 14 anos);

**Gênero** – Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Humor.

**Advertências da Fanfiction**

**Yaoi** (**Y**ama N**a**shi, **O**chi Nashi, **I**mi Nashi – No Climax, No Point, No Meaning) – Relação homossexual entre homens;

**Shoujo-ai** (Shoujo – Menina; Ai – Amor.) – Relação homossexual entre mulheres, insinuada ou leve;

**Het** (Hétero) – Relação heterossexual;

**OOC** (Out Of Character – Fora Do Caráter) – Personagem que perde suas características psicológicas e comportamentais estabelecidas por seu criador;

**Spoiler** (Spoil – Estragar) – Revelações sobre o decorrer recente da história original.

**Comentários Iniciais**

Ho ho ho, feliz natal!

Depois de alguns séculos, Mary aparece com uma nova Fanfic.

Mas tem que sumir rapidinho, porque tem que trabalhar, hehe.

Bom, há alguns dias eu tive a surpresa de conseguir o computador do meu irmão emprestado, porque ele veio morar com a gente pelo verão.

Então, esperem atualizações!

Esta por enquanto está meio capengas, então espero que não me matem, ok?

Aproveitem, e feliz natal!

–

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**Kurisumasu Omedeto'ttebayo!**_

–

O natal chegou, e com ele as luzes, os enfeites, as árvores – e outros adornos – espalhados pelas ruas de Konoha. Mas não era somente aquilo que se via de diferente pelas esquinas e avenidas. Até o ar parecia peculiar ao respirá-lo. Era a mágica daquela época do ano que espalhava-se pela cidade, e enchia os corações com felicidade e as faces com sorrisos. O sentimento transbordava, e o vilarejo estava cheio de visitantes.

Porém um ponto da cidade parecia mais movimentado do que os outros. Era o salão de festas, que a Hokage Tsunade havia alugado para fazer uma pequena confraternização entre os ninjas de Konoha. Mas a notícia se espalhou, e o local tinha a maioria dos shinobis da vila da Folha. ANBUs, Gennins, Jounnins e Chunnins juntos em um mesmo local. Os aliados da vila da Areia também vieram, junto ao Kazekage, para participarem. A maioria não se conhecia, pois as classes não tinham muita relação.

Mas havia muito o que comemorar. Konoha, aliada às outras vilas, conseguiu vencer Madara e seu plano com os Bijuus. A desorganização interna da vila acabou quando Tsunade acordou e expulsou Danzou do cargo de Hokage. Todos estavam a salvo, e vivos, e juntos, e era isso que importava.

– Olá a todos! Para quem não me conhece... – Alguns riram, porque era a Hokage, alguém impossível de não se conhecer. – Pois bem, eu sou Tsunade, a Hokage dessa joça. E é bom lembrarem meu rosto, porque eu mato quem me esquecer! Principalmente você, Naruto, porque quando o diabo te perguntar quem te matou, você tem que dizer que fui eu. – Fazia algum tempo que ela queria socá-lo por chamá-la de velha. Era notável que ela já tinha tomado algumas doses de sakê. Shizune corou, envergonhada pela chefe. Naruto riu sonoramente.

– Chega, Tsunade-sama! – A moça tentou arrancá-la do palco, mas não conseguiu.

– Pare de me empurrar, Shizune! Olha que eu te demito! – Ela pigarreou, e continuou. – E como vocês sabem, nós marcamos um amigo secreto para vocês, de classes ninja diferentes, se conhecerem melhor. Eu começo! – Tsunade olhou para o presente, empacotado com um papel rosa. – Meu amigo secreto é... Bom, é alguém nada pervertido, extremamente santo, que nunca riu por causa de alguma pornografia.

– Jiraya! – O povo gritou em uníssono, rindo.

– Dessa vez vocês erraram! O Jiraya está morto, gente. – Tsunade suspirou, olhou para o teto e sussurrou alguma coisa, como se estivesse falando com alguém. – Kakashi, vem cá! – Ela jogou o presente para ele, que conseguiu apará-lo.

– O que será que ela me deu? – Kakashi sorriu sob a máscara, vendo o pessoal curioso querendo ver. Abriu, e seu olho brilhou feliz. – O novo volume do Icha Icha Paradise! Mas como você conseguiu...? Ainda não está à venda!

– Ora, digamos que eu tenho algumas... relações especiais com o autor. – Tsunade riu. – E sou eu que estou organizando a impressão e a venda mesmo! É o último volume do Icha Icha Paradise, já que nós ainda não temos contato com o céu.

– Ou com o inferno. – Kakashi sugeriu.

– É mais provável... – Ela concordou, e saiu do palco. Kakashi subiu.

A brincadeira continuou, com mais algumas tiradas sarcásticas. Naruto, de pé na frente do palco, esperava ansioso para saber quem tinha lhe tirado. Ele ignorou a maioria dos que não conhecia, esperando pelos amigos. Uma ANBU tirou o Kazekage Gaara, e Naruto voltou a prestar atenção no amigo secreto.

– Eu não sou de enrolar, todos sabem. – Gaara, com os olhos perscrutadores de sempre, examinou o local. – Minha amiga secreta é uma pessoa de cabelo... peculiar. – Ino o interrompeu.

– Sakura! – A companheira de Naruto, que estava do lado de Ino, acotovelou a "amiga" loira.

– Desde quando eu tenho cabelo "peculiar"? É óbvio que não sou eu!

– É você, Sakura. – Gaara respondeu, e Sakura choramingou. Não era louca de tentar bater no Kazekage, pelo menos não na frente de tantos ninjas da vila da Areia.

– O que eu ganhei? – Gaara saiu do palco assim que lhe entregou o presente. – Como...? – Era tinta cor-de-rosa para cabelo. – Meu cabelo é natural!

– Pensei que não fosse – ele acrescentou.

– Todos pensam – Ino assentiu.

– Obrigada, Gaara. – Sakura sorriu falsamente, e pigarreou. – Meu amigo secreto... é uma pessoa que me deixa louca! Ele só come ramen, acha que pode fazer tudo sozinho, é teimoso como uma mula, se arrisca à toa... e eu acabo batendo nele mais do que nos ninjas inimigos.

– Eu, Sakura-chan? – Naruto se reconheceu na parte do ramen, e na última frase.

– Quem mais? – Ela riu, e o abraçou. Mas estava somente com o presente de Gaara na mão.

– O presente é o abraço? – ele perguntou, confuso.

– Não. Seu presente está lá fora. – Ela o segurou pela mão e o guiou para fora, sendo seguida pelos outros ninjas.

Quando chegaram na entrada, encontraram uma capa cobrindo um presente disforme, arredondado na parte superior, e maior embaixo. Parecia um corpo sentado no chão. Naruto se aproximou, curioso, levantando a mão para tirar a parte superior. Porém não foi necessário, pois a pessoa ajoelhada se levantou e tirou o capuz.

O sorriso que Naruto carregava se desmanchou, sendo substituído por uma expressão de susto.

Foi com surpresa que a multidão observou o "presente", porque tecnicamente Uchiha Sasuke tinha morrido na guerra contra Madara. Porém ele estava ali, em carne, osso e sorriso malicioso, observando a todos com aqueles tão conhecidos olhos cor de sangue.

Naruto deixou o seu embrulho nas mãos de Sakura, sussurrou um fraco "Kiba", e se retirou com a cabeça baixa. Ela arregalou os olhos, notando que a reação do loiro foi exatamente contrária à que ela esperava.

– Eu vou atrás dele – Sasuke sussurrou e seguiu Naruto.

– Que tal... continuarmos a festa? – Sakura sorriu nervosamente.

– Sakura está preocupada com você. Todos estão. – Sasuke disse. Estava observando Naruto há 10 minutos, que continuava sentado na mesma posição, abraçando as pernas e soluçando fraco. Estavam na antiga área de treinamento do time 7. – Ela pensou que você ficaria feliz, mas eu tentei avisar que você estaria sentimental. Ela não quis ouvir.

– Me deixa em paz! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – o loiro rebateu, indignado. – Por que não foge novamente, como sempre faz? – ele acrescentou com rancor.

– Não vou embora. Eu vim para ficar. Acostume-se. – Sasuke comentou com palavras duras, insensível aos sentimentos do antigo amigo.

– Eu não preciso me acostumar. Vou para a vila da Areia com Gaara. Ele já tinha me convidado para entrar no programa de intercâmbio ninja. Ele manda a Temari, e eu vou para lá. Ela vai casar com o Shikamaru, então acho que vou estar lá para sempre. Você nunca mais vai me ver. Que bom, não é? – o loiro falou com sarcasmo. – Não vai mais precisar proteger o colega de equipe fraco, o peso nas costas. Poderá progredir sozinho, sem o Naruto para atrapalhar. Porque foi só isso que eu fui na sua vida, um peso! – o loiro gritou, agitando a cabeça e soluçando. – Por que eu estou te falando estas coisas?! Você não se importa! – Ele se levantou com raiva e passou pelo lado de Sasuke, que o segurou pelo antebraço.

– Naruto...

– Me solta! Eu estou te deixando ir, por que não me deixa ir também?!

– Você não vai sair sem conversar comigo – ele respondeu secamente. – "Eu não quero te deixar ir, nem quero que você me deixe ir" – ele pensou consigo.

– Olha quem fala, o senhor monossílabo! Como quer conversar se só faz "Hn" quando eu tento?

– Você tem razão em falar isso. Eu não gasto palavras à toa. Mas agora é necessário, então eu vou conversar.

– E sobre o que você quer conversar, Sasuke? Futebol? Armas ninja? Política? – o loiro respondeu acidamente, tentando se soltar.

– Sobre nós.

– Nós? Não existe um "nós"! Nunca existiu – ele rebateu amargamente.

– E você queria que existisse.

– Pode parecer estúpido, na verdade é estúpido, mas eu te considerei meu amigo. Mas eu cansei dessa relação em que um só lado participa.

– Eu participava.

– Claro que sim. Tentando me matar, por exemplo.

– Naruto, não seja hipócrita. Mesmo que eu tenha errado, isso não apaga tudo o que aconteceu até agora.

– Hipócrita? Hipócrita?! Você tenta me matar, tenta destruir tudo o que eu amo, agora chega na vila com a maior cara de pau e diz que eu sou o hipócrita? Quem está sendo hipócrita? – Naruto suspirou. – E claro que não apaga! Não apaga a parte boa, mas ela não tem nem comparação com a ruim. Você se esmerou tanto em destruir nossos laços que conseguiu murchar a parte boa da nossa amizade.

– Naruto... – Ele tinha conseguido fazer com que Sasuke ficasse sem palavras.

– Me deixa ir, é o melhor que você faz agora. – Sasuke afrouxou o agarre, mas em seguida apertou mais forte.

– E para onde você vai?

– Já disse, vou para a vila da Areia com Gaara.

– Que tipo de relação você tem com ele? – Sasuke franziu o cenho, com evidente desgosto.

– Você foi embora! Eu tinha que continuar a minha vida. E Gaara foi um excelente amigo, sempre me apoiando e me protegendo quando os outros Kages queriam me colocar no fronte de batalha. Se tornou meu melhor amigo.

– Só amigo? – ele perguntou incerto.

– Como se isso fosse pouco... É, só amigo, por quê? Não tenho que te dar satisfações. Além do mais, o que mais ele poderia ser?

– É, você tem razão, estou imaginando coisas... E a Sakura, você está com ela?

– Não, obviamente. Acredita que a Sakura está saindo mais com a Ino do que comigo?

– Absolutamente normal. São amigas e mulheres, podem fazer coisas juntas que você não pode fazer. – Sasuke sorriu fracamente, notando que Naruto já se comportava razoavelmente normal. Ainda arisco, mas um pouco mais dócil.

– Claro, e uma dessas coisas é beijar. Sasuke, as duas estão se pegando. – Naruto corou, e rolou os olhos.

– Uhn... previsível. Você está triste? – ele perguntou, com segundas intenções.

– Não tanto como achei que estaria. Me desinteressei pela Sakura depois que tive que te caçar – ele confessou, corando mais.

– Então esteve mais ligado em mim do que nela? – Sasuke perguntou, mostrando-se interessado. Naruto não entendeu o porquê.

– Sim... – ele voltou a confessar, mas percebeu o que fazia. – Ora, o que eu estou fazendo? Não devia estar falando com você! – Naruto soltou o antebraço bruscamente, e andou a passos rápidos e pesados para longe de Sasuke.

A seguir, tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Sasuke correu para alcançar Naruto, segurou-o e puxou-o para si. Naruto, surpreendido, não reagiu a tempo, e foi prensado contra uma árvore. O Uchiha colou o corpo no dele, e aproximou o rosto vagarosamente, fechando os olhos. O coração de Naruto disparou quando ele percebeu o que aconteceria. Ele paralisou no local, como uma estátua, com os olhos arregalados. Os lábios de Sasuke gentilmente acariciaram a bochecha, o nariz, a testa, o queixo, a parte debaixo da orelha, e seguiu uma trilha imaginária até os lábios.

– Naruto, eu amo você – ele sussurrou, com os olhos semicerrados, sobre os lábios dele.

Quando se encontraram, ambos sentiram uma corrente elétrica transpassá-los, indo de um para outro, acelerando os corações no mesmo ritmo. Ao longe, os fogos de artifício explodiam, mas seus sons eram menores que os dos corações daqueles jovens.

Não precisavam de mais palavras. O amor fazia com que entendessem tudo.

Foi com desespero que os corpos se aproximaram mais, tornando-se quase um só, e as línguas se encontraram ferozmente em um beijo rude. Era com necessidade que Sasuke puxava as roupas de Naruto para fora do corpo, até o despir sobre a relva. Era com paixão que as mãos tocavam, acariciavam, incitavam, escorregavam pelo corpo contrário, tentando gerar o maior prazer possível. Era com carinho que Naruto aconchegou o Uchiha dentro de si, que os dois se moviam a ritmo lento porque somente de estarem juntos, olhando-se, já havia incitação ao prazer. Os corpos roçavam-se sensualmente, os gemidos preenchiam o ar quente, e a sensação de pertencerem um ao outro os levava irremediavelmente ao prazer máximo. Era com amor que, de mãos dadas e olhos conectados, almas conectadas, chegaram ao clímax juntos, prometendo sem palavras que nada jamais os separaria.

Sasuke gentilmente beijou a pálpebra fechada do loiro, que tremeu sob seus lábios, e deslizou-se para fora dele. Abraçou Naruto, e enterrou a cabeça nos cabelos loiros dele. Naruto suspirou, e olhou para o céu.

– Isso é nojento – ele suspirou novamente.

– Não me incomodo de ser uma pessoa nojenta. Acho que um assassino é pior que um homossexual, e como eu sou os dois...

– E eu também... Matei Kakuzu.

– Legítima defesa não conta. – Naruto riu.

– O que vai ser de nós? – o loiro perguntou.

– O que você quiser. – Sasuke engatinhou até a calça, e tirou um saquinho de presente do bolso. Estendeu para Naruto, que o olhou confuso. – Sei que não fazia parte do amigo secreto, então encare isto como um presente exclusivo meu.

Naruto abriu o presente, e viu uma pequena caixinha de jóia. Abriu-a, e deparou-se com um anel de ouro branco com alguns diamantes incrustados, com os dizeres "Sasuke e Naruto" dentro. Sasuke tinha o outro na mão esquerda, no dedo anular.

– Não é... precipitado demais? – ele perguntou, sabendo o que significava.

– Já gastamos tempo demais não querendo ser precipitados. A vida é curta, e nessa ótica toda a ação é precipitada. – Ele se aproximou de Naruto. – Uzumaki Naruto, quer casar comigo? – Naruto não ofereceu resistência quando o moreno colocou o anel em seu dedo. – Kurisumasu Omedeto, Naruto. – Naruto sorriu, radiante.

– Kurisumasu Omedeto'ttebayo!

–

_**Fim**_

–

**Comentários Finais**

Quem gostou do Lime? Espero comentários, mesmo que não tenha gostado de como ficou.

Eu tinha pouco tempo, é compreensível o resultado.

Faz apenas duas horas que estou escrevendo, e nem revisei muito.

Também estava fazendo outras coisas ao mesmo tempo, então não ficou cem por cento.

Quem sabe depois eu mude algumas coisas...

Espero seus comentários para saber do resultado!

Boas festas, feliz natal! A propósito, Kurisumasu Omedeto é feliz natal em japonês!

Então, Kurisumasu Omedeto!

Kissus!


End file.
